earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Turtle Power Epilogue
Characters * Angel Bridge * Jennika Smith * Irma Langinstein * April O'Neil * Donatello * Mondo Gecko * Venus de Milo * Lisa Schlegel Location * Mutanimal Lair, Avalon Heights Veterinary Hospital, Star City, OR * November 29th 2016, 1752 Local Time VOX Archive * opens, footsteps: 2 instances, bare footsteps, door closes * Irma Langinstein: Hello? sigh Oh, good... I't just you. * Angel Bridge: Just us? Ouch... I feel unspecial. footsteps, clatter * April O'Neil: We brought you some supplies. footsteps * Irma Langinstein: Thanks... * Donatello: And I came to see the patient. How is she doing? * Irma Langinstein: Actually, uh... I was just about to call you. * Donatello: You were? * Irma Langinstein: She's awake. * Donatello: Wait... you mean- * Irma Langinstein: Yes. She's out of the coma. On her feet even. * Donatello: I should go see her, then. * April O'Neil: Yeah, let's see how she's doing. * Donatello: Whoa, April... I don't know if that's a good idea. * April O'Neil: Why? * Donatello: Because you have a public identity. If she escapes and- * April O'Neil: The Foot already know where I live, Donnie. They already know we're friends. I think the damage is done. * Donatello: Yeah, but... sigh * April O'Neil: You said she saved your life. Why would she have done that if she was going to kill me? * Donatello: I don't know... the Foot have a bad track record of infiltrating our ranks with spies. We can't be too careful. * April O'Neil: We know the Foot want you guys a lot more than me. It doesn't make sense to skip out on a chance to get you to get close to kill me. * Angel Bridge: April's got a point, Dono. * Donatello: sigh I know, I'm just... I'm worried about her is all. * Irma Langinstein: Aww... * April O'Neil: I know Donnie. Here, I'll keep my distance until we know she's safe. Okay? * Donatello: ... Okay. * Irma Langinstein: Uh, she's just over here. door opens Follow me. * 3 instances, bare footsteps, door closes, footsteps: 3 instances, bare footsteps, door opens, footsteps: 3 instances, bare footsteps, door closes * Venus de Milo: Donnie! * Donatello: Hey Venus. * Mondo Gecko: Hey look, sis... Visitors. * Lisa Schlegel: I see that, Jay. * Mondo Gecko: You bring any food? * Angel Bridge: Yeah, we did, actually. * Mondo Gecko: Pork rinds? * Angel Bridge: Uh... No. * Mondo Gecko: Oh, too bad. I could really go for some pork rinds. * Irma Langinstein: Uh, where's the other patient. * Jennika Smith: sliding, bare footsteps I'm right here. * Irma Langinstein: How are you doing? * Jennika Smith: Fine. * Mondo Gecko: She's handling it better than I did. That's for sure. * Irma Langinstein: Is that so? * Jennika Smith: ... Yeah. sigh Sorry I threw that thing at you earlier... and broke the mirror... and that window... and punched the wall. * Irma Langinstein: It's okay... No one was hurt... except yourself. How's your hand? * Jennika Smith: It's... pause It's a lot better now. * Donatello: Yeah, those kind of injuries heal pretty quick for us. * Venus de Milo: I may have helped, too. * Jennika Smith: Th-thanks... * Venus de Milo: You're welcome, sister. * Jennika Smith: sigh Easy there onthe 's'-word. The last 'sister' I had ran me through. So- * Venus de Milo: My apologies. I have never had a sister before. I'm new to this. * Donatello: chuckle. bare footsteps We didn't have a proper introduction earlier. I'm Donatello. * Jennika Smith: J-... sigh Well, no... I was J- footsteps, pause, sigh I don't know who I am anymore. * Irma Langinstein: Well, maybe we can help you? I'm Irma, by the way. chuckle I don't know if you heard me earlier. * Jennika Smith: I didn't. Thanks, Irma. I owe you... I know you're the one who saved my life. I saw you tending to me when I had my lucid moments. * Irma Langinstein: I looked after you, yes... but I didn't save your life. Donatello did. * Jennika Smith: Yes, sorry. I wasn't minimalizing him pulling me out of that building but- * April O'Neil: He also gave you a blood transfusion. * Venus de Milo: Well, no... That was Mikey. * April O'Neil: What?! * Donatello: Yeah, I passed out. * April O'Neil: Mikey knows how to do blood transfusions? * Donatello: Sorta... It was pretty primitive. Luckily, it stabilized her long enough for us to get her here. * Irma Langinstein: And I completed the process, but really most of the work was already handled. * Jennika Smith: That's what transformed me. The turtle blood? * Donatello: Well, not the turtle blood, per se. Our blood is actually rather similar to humans, but... our blood has mild mutagenic properties and well my best guess is that your meta-gene reacted to those properties and was responsible for most of the transformation. * Jennika Smith: sigh Am I stuck like this? * Donatello: I don't know. I've made retromutagen in the past... but I don't know how it'll handle the meta-gene factor. * Irma Langinstein: Jason and Lisa are in the same boat. * Mondo Gecko: Whoa. Those aren't our names anymore. * Lisa Schlegel: Jason- * Irma Langinstein: What? * Venus de Milo: I was telling them about how I adandoned my old name and took a new one for myself. * Irma Langinstein: Oh... Okay, so what are your names now? * Mondo Gecko: I'm Mondo Gecko. * Irma Langinstein: And Lisa? * Lisa Schlegel: sigh I don't know... I'm still trying to find my place in all of this. * April O'Neil: Your voice sounds uncertain but your expression is- * Irma Langinstein: Yeah, she does that I've noticed. * Mondo Gecko: scoff Oh, yeah... Lisa's always smiling. * Lisa Schlegel: I can't help it. * Jennika Smith: Mona Lisa. * Lisa Schlegel: Huh? * Jennika Smith: If you're looking for a new name but you're unsure you want to completely abandon your old one, why not Mona Lisa? * Lisa Schlegel: Mona Lisa? * Venus de Milo: I like it. It compliments my onw. We can both be works of art! * Lisa Schlegel: pause You think it suits me? * Venus de Milo: I do! We can be sisters, too. * Lisa Schlegel: Okay, sure... Mona Lisa, it is. pause If she does it, too. * Jennika Smith: Me? * Lisa Schlegel: Yeah. You want me to take a new name, you need to do one, too. We'll all start fresh. We'll all be friends. * Jennika Smith: You don't know me. * Lisa Schlegel: I'm told you saved his life. How bad can you be? * Jennika Smith: I worked with the Foot. * Lisa Schlegel: So did my brother... * Jennika Smith: sigh I'm sorry for my hand in what happened to- * Lisa Schlegel: Hush. It's water under the bridge. If we're all stuck like this then maybe we need to let go of our past and embrace our future. * Jennika Smith: Okay,sure... Why not? pause Jennika Smith is dead. What shall I be called? * Angel Bridge: Jennika? * Jennika Smith: Yeah... Wait. pause Angel? Angel Amante? * Angel Bridge: It's Bridge, now... I found my dad. chuckle You look different. * Jennika Smith: ... Yeah, well, I see you're still a b- * Lisa Schlegel: Whoa, whoa, whoa. We're all friends now, right? We're letting go of the past. Right? * Jennika Smith: Right. sigh Okay, so if I need a new name, who shall I be? * 3 seconds * April O'Neil: Why is everyone looking at me? * Donatello: You're the one who named me. * Venus de Milo: And me. * April O'Neil: sigh Bit me, turtles. chuckle I'm not the official turtle namer. Okay? Lisa, she gave you a name. How about you give her one? * Lisa Schlegel: Okay... pause Uh... Mona Lisa, donatello, Venus de Milo... pause Oh, I know... How's Artemisia Gentileschi sound? * Jennika Smith: Like a mouthful. pause I'll be Artem- pause How did it go? * Lisa Schlegel: Artemisia. She's a Baroque artist. She specialized in painting strong and suffering women, which was fitting as she was one herself. * Jennika Smith: Yeah, okay... That sounds like me. footsteps Artemisia it is. * Venus de Milo: Well, welcome to the family then, Artemisia. shifitng I was going to give this to you later, but now feels like a good time. * Jennika Smith: What is this? shifting * Venus de Milo: It's a mask. My brothers gave me one when they accepted me... * Jennika Smith: Thank you. shifting, fabric tying, fabric clinching Is this right? * Irma Langinstein: It looks right to me. * Angel Bridge: Yeah, even I'll admit you look pretty badass... Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 27. * End of the Turtle Power Storyline. * Debut of Irma Langinstein and Mona Lisa. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power Epilogue Category:VOX Box Category:Angel Bridge/Appearances Category:Jennika Smith/Appearances Category:Irma Langinstein/Appearances Category:April O'Neil/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:Mondo Gecko/Appearances Category:Venus de Milo/Appearances Category:Mona Lisa/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances Category:Pest Control/Appearances Category:Mighty Mutanimals/Appearances Category:Mutanimal Lair/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances